


Drawing Lessons

by becausecolours



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecolours/pseuds/becausecolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ask from tumblr: "what if dante tries to teach ari to draw??"</p><p>Exactly what it sounds like, but with more detail and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Lessons

Dante remembered asking his dad to teach him to draw when he was little. He’d brought over two pieces of paper and two pencils, and watched intently as his dad walked him through what simple drawing skills he had. Sam Quintana could hold his own when it came to sketching things out, but by the time Dante was 18, he was miles more talented an artist than his dad could ever hope to be. 

The memory of drawing with his dad was a fond one for Dante. He remembered it so clearly, remembered what a nice bonding activity it could be. So that night, when he and Ari were bored, and Ari was too restless to stay still for Dante to draw him, Dante carefully tore out a sheet of paper for Ari and handed it over.

“I’m going to teach you how to draw.”

Ari looked at Dante like he was crazy. That look had bothered Dante when he was younger, but it wasn’t quite so bad any more.

“This is going to be embarrassing,” Ari mumbled. He took the paper anyway, and Dante grinned, reaching over to his bedside table to grab two pencils and a book for Ari to bare down on. The best thing about having a messy room was that there were always spare materials lying around when you needed them.

“C’mon, we’ll start off with something easy. Drawing eyes, maybe. My dad taught me that when I was younger.”

Ari smiled and shook his head, resigned to his fate for the night.

“Alright, alright. Teach me how to draw eyes.” He moved so he was sitting up and leaning against Dante a little. 

Dante kissed Ari’s temple before diving into the drawing lesson. He really lost himself in teaching Ari how to draw. He gave little bits of advice, drew out examples to help Ari along, and laid the encouragement and compliments on thick. Ari could tell Dante was holding back just a little with his own drawings so he wouldn’t make Ari feel bad about his own skills; he appreciated that Dante was that type of person. He thought Dante could be a good art teacher one day, if he wanted.

Dante (mercifully) let Ari stop after half his page was filled with various poorly drawn eyes, but continued his own drawing while Ari laid his head on Dante’s shoulder and watched. He thought Ari might’ve fallen asleep, and it startled him for a moment to feel Ari suddenly turn in and press a kiss to his shoulder.

“You make me look nice when you draw me.”

That might’ve been true. But Dante didn’t end up finishing his sketch that night. Kissing could take precedent over his art just this once, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the anon who sent me the ask that inspired this. My heart hurts with how much I love these boys. As always, if anyone is willing to help me translate this into other languages, please send me a message or something! It'd be nice to make this fic accessible to more people. 
> 
> Also feel free to send prompts or fic ideas to me on tumblr @faintlyglow!


End file.
